


take it all off, baby girl

by hollyster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Genderswap, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Panties, girly!Harry, louis tops, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: -Louis finds out a secretive fetish of Harry while searching for underwear





	take it all off, baby girl

Panties

Louis just came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and he needed new underwear for sleeping. So he went in his boyfriend's bedroom, carefully since he didn't know if his boyfriend was already asleep. He wasn't even in the room, so he just opened the closed, shrugging. There were trousers, shirts and sweaters but no socks or underwear.

Louis was confused then he found some drawers in the lower part of the closet. Hesitantly he stood in front of them, unknowing if he should open them and invade in Harry's privacy.

On the other hand he was his boyfriend for two years so they shouldn't have any secrets, still Louis might feeling bad afterwards. The older lad shoved this feeling away and opened the drawer without knowing that he was just about to find out Harry's biggest secret and kink.

Sure they know each others kinks!

Louis' kinks:

· Daddy 

· Public

Harry's kinks:

· Spanking

· Fisting

· Blindfold

· Tied up

· Dirty talk

You can't say that Louis had the most kinks, it was obliviously his baby. He loved him and his kinks, and he knew that the brunette also loved him.

The Doncaster lad opened the first drawer and found socks and also stockings. He was slightly confused, why should he have stockings. Long and over the knee going stockings. In white, black, blue and also in rose. With lace and simple ones. He got out a white, longe lace stocking and threw it over his left arm, then he closed the drawer and opened the next one.

This one shocked him even more. It was full but covered by a white satin blanket. It looked very private but Louis didn't care anymore. He uncovered the drawer and found four neatly folded lines of fabrics. In every colours. Some looked like lace and some were just simple fabricated. Louis' eyes widen when he pulled out a white with lace and a fitting loop.

It was a pantie.

Louis was shocked. Like very shocked. He always thought that Harry wouldn't be that kinky, but his boyfriend just surprised him hella lot.

There he stood with white stockings and the matching pantie.

Then the roomdoor slammed open and Harry came in, smiling. His smile and step froze dead when he saw Louis standing there with his favourite stockings and matching panties.

He panicked. Louis would leave him because this kink was way too inapporiate. Louis would find him too girly and would leave him. Louis noticed his boyfriend in the door way and looked at him, quizzically. He lifted his full packed arms slightly up and bowed his head.

He was waiting for Harry to explain. The boy sighed. He really didn't want to explain this. He just wished that he didn't have this kink but he had it and Louis just found out.

"Baby? You know that I won't be mad if these are the ones of your ex-girlfriend and you just kept them because you still kind of like her," Louis said with a bit shaky voice.

Harry's eyes widen and he immediately shook his head, "No! I only love you!"

"Then what is this?" Louis asked nervously. He wasn't nervous because of being afraid that these ones might be Harry's, he just nervous because IF these are actually his boyfriend's then he might getting a boner.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes, "Ok, just promise me that he won't hate me! You can leave me afterwards just don't embarrass me, okay?"

Louis nodded, like he would never ever leave his little British prince. "I promise you than I will never ever leave you. I love you too much for doing this," Louis cooed. Harry nodded and took a seat on his made bed, shivering. He shouldn't be that afraid but he was. Louis was the love of his life. His everything.

But technically Louis should accept Harry's kink then if he loved him that much as he said, so the brown haired just went ahead.

"Ok. These are mine. It is another kink of mine. They make me feel pretty. I mean-,"

Louis interrupted him by kissing. He kissed him passionately and deep with tongue and moaning. He let the clothes fall down on the floor, wrapping his arms around Harry's fragile body and roaming his hands over the small spine. Then he softly stroked over the brown haired's bum.

"Such a pretty ass. I bet it looks more prettier in those panties. Go changing! I want to see your beautiful arse in this white lace along with that your sexy long legs in those stockings," Louis murmured in his boyfriend's ear, causing Haz to moan sligthly.

So he bended down, grabbing the garments and leaving the room. Louis took a deep breath, sitting down on Harry's bed. He ran his hands in his jeans and started stroking over his semi-hard member. A picture of the green eyed boy in his head.

He was semi hard when Harry came in and he immediately was completely hard.

Wearing those white lace panties which barely covered his long sligthly pink cock but it fitted perfectly on his butt. His perfect butt with full butt cheeks.

His long thin legs were too pretty for real in those white long stockings. On his head was this typical "Taylor Swift" cat ears hair circlet with Svarowski gems gemmed.

Louis gasped. Harry smiled shily, looking on the floor. Louis jumped up and lifted his head up, "Do not look on the floor! Your face is too pretty plus I want you to see what you've done to me."

Harry opened his mouth to ask but the older man shushed him, taking his hand. With his other free hand he opened his jeans, tugging them down along his boxer shorts. His eyes widen when he saw Louis' long thick hardened pulsating dick.

Louis smirked, putting the brunette's hand on his member, "That is all your fault. So it's your duty to remove it. I want you to knee down and sucking my cock with your naughy mouth. Suck and lick it. Let me fuck your dirty mouth. I want to see you choking on it."

Haz moaned. He loved his dominating boyfriend.

So he kneed down and looked straight onto his boyfriend's dick, slightly shivering. He stroked over it gently and blew softly on the tip. Louis gripped Harry's soft hair, taking care of the cat ears and hissed quietly.

"No teasing, baby boy!" He demanded and the boy looked up to his boyfriend, nodding.

He wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking and blewing softly. He circled his tongue around the slit, taking more of it in his mouth. The singer's long member barely fitted in Harry's talented mouth but he handled with it.

Then Louis bucked his hips right into the singer's throat, causing him to choke on it. Louis was now a moaning mess, fucking his girly boyfriend's mouth who constantly sucked and licked on his member.

Haz loved it to give him a blowjob since he felt used afterwards and that turned him on so Louis could fuck his pretty full ass, both having a pleasure-full sex then. So he kept on doing his favourite thing and Louis continued nearing the edge of the high cliff. Harry bobbed his head back and forth, hitting his throat with the tip with every thrust.

Louis groaned loudly and came in his boyfriend's mouth, quietly screaming so the rest of the band wouldn't be disctracted by them. The older one's cum filled Harry's mouth who couldn't swallow everything of it so some of it weeped down his chin.

The dirty blonde panted heavily and the kneeling boy wiped the cum away, standing up to look in his boyfriends frenzy face with hooded eyes. Harry kinda felt proud that it was him to cause Louis to look like this. He was really proud of himself.

"Baby, that was perfect like always. Thank you," he pecked his lips and soothed in his left ear, "How about to fuck you now in your girly panties? I want to fuck you in this mattress and I want you to moan and beg for more. How about this?"

Harry beamed, nodding and blushing. He also loved dirty talk. Louis did it perfectly like he was. "Ok. Then baby, lay down with your lace covered butt in the air and enjoy the ride."

And they did. Loud and passionate. But also dirty and wild.

Harry rode Louis with his stockings covered legs over the older one's shoulders who was laying on the bed.

And Niam was sitting in the living room, well Liam was sitting. Niall was kneeling and sucking him off.

+


End file.
